My Girl
by SherlockedCastiel
Summary: After Nick and Jess set off in to the sunset, what will they make of their new relationship? Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Jess awoke to the sound of Nick gently snoring. It was a sweet sound she had always liked, but normally it was one she only ever heard when he fell asleep on the sofa or she walked in when she got home from work to look for something and didn't realise that he'd been working all night and was still asleep. Somehow it sounded different now she was lying next to him. He looked peaceful when he slept, his mouth was always slightly open and his face normally only slightly tilted to one side. His arm was around her shoulder and she noticed he was warm and comfy. If she could, she would have stayed there all day with him, but it was morning and she had her job to go to. She got up slowly, careful not to wake him as she puts her shirt back on and headed out for a shower. CeCe's wedding had been on Saturday and after they had uncalled it, Nick had driven her to the beach when she'd confessed to him what he'd said to her months ago when he'd been drunk. "I like ya a lot Jess, I like having you around." Jess had liked it when he'd said that, it felt like Nick had really accepted her as part of his life. It had been a shame he hadn't remembered it, but jess wouldn't have liked to admit what he'd told her as she knew Nick would be very embarrassed. He didn't do all that touchy feely stuff. Jess was glad of that, Paul was like that and it had been a disaster. They'd sat and talked on the each for a while, about Schmidt and CeCe and what they thought was going to happen. They talked about how nice the wedding was and Nick had talked about her dad and how he didn't like how they were so similar in some ways. Jess had assured him that although they seemed the same they weren't similar in as many ways as he thought. After that they talked about nothing in particular, Jess's new job, Nick's bar. They then stopped talking for a while and did something Jess was sure they both preferred and decided to come home.  
Yesterday, Sunday, they had spent there day in Jess's bedroom, doing... having a nice day. But now it was Monday and like all Mondays it was time to work. Jess envied Nick and his job as he could work evenings and afternoons but rarely mornings. Jess however had the same day every day, with the same lunch hour, same people and the same early morning start. Jess was at least thankful she didn't have to teach adults any more. They were lovely people but Jess had to admit it was very hard to teach old dogs new tricks. They were all very set in their writing ways.

"Jess?" Schmidt called from behind the bathroom door "You in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in the shower, why?"

"I need to brush my teeth, can you hurry up?" Jess sighed and turned off the shower, grabbing both her towels from the rail, placing one around her body and twisting the other around the hair.

"Okay Schmidt, I'm in my towel." She called and Schmidt walked in.

"Thanks Jess, it's going to be a busy morning, I need to get going." Jess started to pick up her shirt and tidy up a bit as Schmidt brushed his teeth. " So where have you been all weekend Jess? I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"Um...Getting ready for my new job. I went into town, nothing much." Jess said quickly.

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm gonna head off, have a nice day." Schmidt said, eyeing up Jess, attempting to figure out if she's lying.

"Jess? Jess, you here?" Jess heard Nick call from the hallway before he popped his head round the door. Jess immediately grinned at Nick's scruffy bed hair and the fact his boxers, which were the only thing he was wearing, were on inside out.

"I'm in the bathroom." Jess said although clearly Nick could already see that. Her gave her a quick smile before his eyes flickered over to Schmidt.

"Hey Schmidt, what are you doing in here?" Nick says while playing with his hair a little.

"Brushing my teeth. Why?" Schmidt challenges.

"No reason, it's just Jess is in a towel. It's a little inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Nick, it's fine." Jess says.

"Yeah Nick. Jess says it's fine. Relax."

"I'm relaxed I just think as the only female in this apartment we should respect her and her body a little more." Schmidt looked from Nick then to Jess a couple of times.

"You two did it again, didn't you?" He gasps. "That's where you've been this weekend, you two have been having sex."

"What, no! Schmidt that's ridiculous." Jess disagrees but Nick doesn't.

"Look, I get it. It's a little weird for you Schmidt but Jess and I, we're adults and we can handle this and-"

"You took an oath man!"Schmidt complains.

"No, you're not bringing that in-"

"An oath!" Schmidt turns to Jess. "Look Jess, I'm sorry but you're going to have to sleep with me and Winston. Nick took an oath."

"No!" Jess and Nick shout in unison.

"I'm not sleeping with you Schmidt. Or Winston. Ever. Ever, ever, ever, _Ever. _Got that?

"Fine, but only because I'm with Elizabeth." Schmidt sighs and walks out.

"What was that Nick?" Jess says to Nick, who looks confused.

"What was what?"

"That! About respecting my body? They're seen me in a towel before, you all have at least once. And I've seen all of you a few times. So what's the big deal?"

"We slept together Jess. Whatever _this_ is means I don't like other people seeing you without any real clothes on. I'm sorry."

"Whatever _this_ is" Jess says, mocking Nick. "Is not serious enough for you to be getting jealous of other guys. That's for boyfriends, husband people who aren't just casually sleeping together.

"What so you can go out and sleep with other guys?"

"That's not what I meant Nick."

"Well I don't like that. I don't want you sleeping with other guys."

"You can't be jealous Nick, that's not how these things work."

"Then what do I have to do so you don't sleep with other guys?"

"Nothing, you can't claim me without a relationship Nick. But who cares I don't plan on sleeping with other guys any time soon!"

"But you might meet someone."

"I won't!"

"You might!"

"My god Nick, we've been sleeping together for a couple of days can you please back off!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Jess shouted, storming out. She got dressed and dried her hair quickly so she could get out of the apartment quickly. She even made a special effort to slam the door as she left for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick heard the door slam behind Jess from his room so he kicked his bed. He then had to sit down because he hurt his tow too much.

"God dammit." He muttered then stumbled into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He'd woken up in such a good mood after the last couple of days spent with Jess. He really thought he'd blown it when he called it. He can't believe he'd done that. He wanted to be with her but after her admitting that a part of her was scared he was going to screw it up, he couldn't do that to her. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt her, never. She was so fragile and she deserves so much better than him, but seeing her face he couldn't. He knew that he'd already hurt her badly so why not fix that, have a good relationship and see how things go. There are some things in life that are worth taking the risk and Nick knew that Jess was one of them. If he'd let her go now, they would never be friends again. One of them would move out, and he'd never see her again. At least this way Nick would have as long as possible with Jess before he messed everything up like normal. He could already see it after what he'd done this morning.

"What the hell was that man?" Nick turned to see Schmidt staring at him.

"Leave me alone Schmidt."

"I'm good. Just ask her to be your girlfriend."

"What?" That was not what Nick was expecting.

"Listen, chicks are tough, this whole Jess thing is even tougher but I know you like her. Plus, you've already messed up any possibility of you two being friends, you may as well give it a shot."

"But what if she says no?"

"Enough of the negativity man, Jess likes you."

"What do I do about feeling jealous?"

"Just try not to show it. Jess wouldn't cheat, it's not her thing. Look at how hard she took it with you kissing her with Sam. She told him straight away, less than 24 hours later and she only did it in an extreme case."

"Extreme case?"

"I'm talking about you man, she'd been waiting for a couple of years."

"What, really?"

"Winston and I used to talk about it. You and her, it was the way she looked at you sometimes. And the way you treated her. Like she was the only one who mattered." Schmidt pulls a disgusted face "God, I sound like a girl."

"Really, you guys thought it could work?"

"Yeah, remember when she first moved in and Winston and I really liked CeCe? You didn't in that way, why?"

"She was Jess's friend." Nick's eyes widened and he gasped. "I refused to hit on CeCe because I though it would upset Jess."

"Exactly. And remember all the dreams you had about Jess?"

"I can't believe I told you about those. And they were just sex dreams."

"Yeah, but I've never had one about Jess. And as far as I know Winston hasn't either."

"But you thought about it, right?"

"Well, yeah. She's hot but only like once before I knew her that well. You had one what? Couple days before you kissed her? And how many times before that? That's your subconscious talking man."

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine, but you know I'm right. You've liked Jess since she got here."

"I was getting over Caroline when she got here."

"Yeah, but you had your chance with Caroline and you left. Why was that?"

"I didn't want to move in with her, it had nothing to do with Jess. It was a trust thing."

"Really? What about the night we were out in the dessert. You went crazy, but you and Jess spent the night pretty close together."

"That was nothing... I mean. I guess it might have had a little to do with it, but I left Caroline for myself."

"So, that night, Jess and you? That was all just...nothing."

"Alright, maybe I thought about Jess a bit before I walked to Caroline, but I was just worried about her. And you guys."

"Sure." Schmidt said sarcastically.

"_Okay fine I wanted to kiss Jess! _I wanted to kiss her Schmidt." Nick admitted. "I got worried after but when we were talking all I could think of was kissing her. I know it was stupid but I don't know, she was so sweet and she just... I felt terrible about it, and as soon as I got home I told myself it was nothing."

"Nothing? Man you idiot. If you kissed her then you would have avoided all this fuss now. So why are you acting like a jealous dick?"

"Do you remember when you were trying to get Jess to hook up with someone?"

"Meh, I guess so."

"That night I saw her outside your room with her stupid box of condoms. I carried her away from your room."

"No! I was hooking up with CeCe that night!"

"That could of got weird. Anyway, I felt really jealous then. But then I remember that time you tried to kiss Jess. It was your party."

"Dude, I was hammered. I wouldn't go near Jess now, trust me. And neither would Winston. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jess stormed into the loft with the intention to go straight into her room but found herself hungry after a hard day at work. She checked to see if Nick was around before opening the fridge and grabbing herself half a sandwich she hadn't finished the day before. She sat to the table, trying to guess where everyone else was but found her mind drifting towards Nick whenever she tried to think of anything else. She assumed as it was quiet, everyone was out, most likely at the bar but it was a Monday morning, so she tried to think if they were expected somewhere. She knew Nick didn't work a set routine and he liked going in on Monday because it was quiet. She was still angry at him for this morning, how dare he treat he like she was his. They had spent one weekend together and he was already ruining it by ending it like that. It wasn't fair, it had been a fantastic weekend. She liked being able to let go with Nick, not have to worry what he thought of her. He already knew the best and worst things about her (Although she did have fun showing him other things she was good at during the weekend) and she knew it about him. She felt she didn't have to worry about what she looked like in front of him, he'd seen it all. And Jess hoped he'd feel the same way about her, but apparently he was sure she'd sleep with one of her room mates that wasn't him. Jealously is not a nice thing to be on the receiving end of, she knew that. She'd felt that way about all those college girls, and Caroline and Angie and god help her nearly every girl Nick had been with since she met him. She'd tried to pretend it was just her not wanting Nick to get hurt again, but now she realised it was actually her get hurt and acting jealous. She's been happy with Sam though. She's wanted to prove that she could just have something fun, something casual but it wasn't for her. All he made her realise is that she wasn't good at that kind of relationship. She needed a commitment then but did she need it with Nick?

"Hey Jess." She heard Nick come into the kitchen. She looked down at her uneaten sandwich as she'd been too distracted by her own thoughts she'd forgotten to eat it. "Where is everyone?" She replies bluntly, not wanting to talk about this morning."Out. Look about this morning."

"Don't."

"I am so sorry. Really, it was petty and stupid and I was just me being totally stupid but I feel like if we don't have a label on this then you could realise that you could do better than an idiot who's too scared to commit so I'm sorry." He rambled his words but Jess heard everything he said.

"What? You just said 'I feel.'" Nick frowned like he didn't understand the comment.

"Yeah, why?"

"You never say that. You never talk about your feelings to anyone, you're Mr. Mystery, the man who no one knows, you are the-"

"I feel like I'm not going to like where this is going. I feel like I want you to be my girlfriend."

Jess didn't respond, instead she walked rapidly up to Nick and pressed her mouth against his. He grabbed hold on her shirt like he'd never let go and kissed her back. Backing her against the wall Nick ran his fingers through Jess's hair and then pulled his mouth from hers to look into her big beautiful eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes. Stupid idiot."

"But I'm your stupid idiot." Nick laughed brushing the hair from Jess's face gently.

"And now I'm your girl." Jess said playfully, leading him back to the room they had spent the weekend in."My girl. I like that." And with that, he kissed her again before going into the room.


End file.
